


break ins and early mornings

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Femslash, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9748241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: “Chairman Meow, you get back here!” Clary hisses, climbing over the balcony, her hands outstretched as she drops to the ground. She can’t have Magnus’ cat escaping again, she’s the worst pet sitter ever. Magnus is never going to forgive her after this.She glances around frantically to see where he went, her eyes landing on an open window. She runs to it, stumbling over who knows what, prying it open and wiggling through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 14/28 !!! halfway there. happy valentine's day <3

“Chairman Meow, you get back here!” Clary hisses, climbing over the balcony, her hands outstretched as she drops to the ground. She can’t have Magnus’ cat escaping again, she’s the worst pet sitter ever. Magnus is never going to forgive her after this.

She glances around frantically to see where he went, her eyes landing on an open window. She runs to it, stumbling over who knows what, prying it open and wiggling through.

“Chairman Meow?” She calls quietly, trying to keep the tone of malice out of her voice, like it’ll help any. Clary hears a soft mewling sound, and she trips over her own feet, trying to scavenge the cat out.

“Chairman Meow!” The calls in a stage whisper more urgently this time, ducking underneath a couch to shove her face underneath it, looking for a pair of glowing eyes in the dark.

“Seriously, cat, this isn’t funny, this isn’t even my house and—“

“You bet this isn’t your house.” A voice calls, a snarl to her tone as she flicks the light on. Clary quickly staggers up from her place behind the couch, holding her hands up in defense.

A tall, Latina woman stands at the doorway, wearing a long t-shirt and knee high socks, her hair perfectly curled even though she’s probably just been sleeping. Clary can feel her cheeks heat up, not just from embarrassment. She holds Chairman Meow in her hands, and Clary takes a step forward.

“If you move, I’ll kick your face in, then call the police for breaking and entering.” The girl threatens, and Clary freezes.

“Listen, I’m sorry, but is that really necessary? I just lost my cat, and you have him, so I can get going and we can forget about this.” She pleads desperately, deciding internally whether it’d be good to ask the woman on her knees and beg for her freedom.

“Is this just a ruse to steal anything?” The girl asks, narrowing her dark brown eyes, and Clary shakes her head frantically.

“Seriously, I just need my cat back. It’s not even mine, it’s Magnus’. Magnus Bane, my friend?” Clary tries desperately, spreading her hands and causing the other girl to take a more defensive stance.

“Magnus Bane? My brother knows him. How am I supposed to know you didn’t steal him?” She asks, nodding to the cat.

“Seriously, why would anyone want to steal Chairman Meow.” Clary rolls her eyes, her tone just exasperated and not infuriated or desperate anymore. “Can I just take the cat and go home?”

The woman sizes her up, gently dropping the cat onto the couch after a moment, where it pads over to Clary. The redhead picks him up, scolding him quietly as she cradles him, nuzzling into his fur.

“Thanks.” Clary says, her eyes gentle now as she starts to move back to the window.

She pauses when the girl reaches for the light switch, holding the cat in one arm and reaching out with her free one. “Wait!” She calls.

“What is it?” The woman rolls her eyes, and Clary switches back to holding Chairman Meow with both hands. She can hear Magnus chiding her in her ears.

“What’s your name?” She asks curiously. This is a purely selfish question, but the girl is easily the most gorgeous person Clary’s seen in a long time.

The girl weighs her chances, sighing and relenting after a while. “It’s Isabelle.” She mutters, seeming disinterested, but she glares at Clary intently as if she wants to know what she’ll do with the information.

Clary’s mouth curves up into a smile, but it’s a bit nervous. “I’m Clary.” She tells her, and Isabelle’s eyebrows peek up in slight interest before she controls herself.

“Whatever. Listen, it’s two in the morning, can you just… Get out of my living room? We can continue this conversation at a better time, or whatever.” Isabelle waves one perfectly manicured hand passively, and Clary nods eagerly in response.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Sorry to wake you.” She apologizes earnestly, taking one step out of the window.

Isabelle crosses over elegantly, waiting for Clary to exit and starting to shut it, the redhead standing on the balcony with the cat in her arms.

“Goodnight, Clary.” Isabelle adds after an afterthought, shooting her a tired smile before bolting the window closed.

Clary murmurs “night, Isabelle,” but the girl is already gone, and Clary departs with a winning smile.

“See you later.”


End file.
